


Человек

by Eschscholtz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Comfort, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Fantastic, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Interspecies Relationship(s), Magic, Magic and Science, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, No Angst, No Romance, No Sex, No Slash, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Mythology, Original Universe, Philosophy, Psychology, Science, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Urban Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eschscholtz/pseuds/Eschscholtz
Summary: У людей, живущих Здесь, не было имен, потому что все они могли видеть проекции души друг друга.





	Человек

У людей, живущих Здесь, не было имен, потому что все они могли видеть проекции душ друг друга. Стоило только им захотеть, как их глаза заволакивала серая дымка, и вот через нее они видят уже не привычный им мир, а серый и размытый. А вместо окружающих их людей — самых невероятных существ, разнообразных форм и цветов. Эти вариации форм и цветов зависели от характера, мыслей, веры, идеалов, чувств, эмоций и предпочтений — всего, что есть внутри каждого. Оно определяло их вид, и то, как их называли.

По широкой улице, освещенной фонарями и вывесками, вниз по каменной лестнице, среди толпы других людей, шел Человек. Другие люди обходили его и иногда странно поглядывали вслед. Иногда Человека забавляли эти взгляды, иногда расстраивали, но чаще он просто не обращал на них внимания. Он очень хотел бы узнать, почему все так косились на него, проходя мимо, но не мог, потому что можно было видеть проекции лишь чужих душ, но не своей, ведь зеркала в проекционном мире выглядели как черные, затягивающие окружающие пространство дыры, а его руки и ноги, которые он видел, не давали полного представления о внешности его проекции.

Правда, Человек знал о том, что за его спиной есть крылья. Он чувствовал их, чувствовал как они расправляются, как шевелятся за его спиной и несут его вперед. Человеку почему-то казалось, что они большие, черные и похожи на птичьи. Но они были там не всегда, а словно вырастали за его спиной, когда его посещала какая-то идея или с ним происходило что-нибудь хорошее.

Еще, иногда, Человеку казалось, что там, за его спиной, кроме крыльев есть кто-то другой, стоящий за ним. Этого другого Человек никогда не видел и не представлял, кто он может быть, но постоянно чувствовал. Размышляя об этом, Человек решил, что все оглядываются на него на улице, не потому что он похож на жуткого монстра, а потому что он просто серый, скучный и обычный, настолько, что это вызывало удивление, непонимание или даже презрение. Потому то его и назвали просто Человек — он был настолько невзрачен и прост, что другого имени для него и не нашлось. И среди этих необычных и ярких людей и их пестрых проекций Человек всегда оказывался лишним. Он был слишком невзрачен и пуст для них, их весёлости и великолепия. Человек никогда не обижался на других за это, и не требовал чего-то большего от них по отношению к себе.

Человек любил смотреть на прочих людей то обычным, то проекционным взглядом, что бы сравнить реальную и внутреннюю внешность тех, на кого он смотрел. Ему казалось это забавным занятием — словно он любовался на замысловатые картины. Некоторые картины были разноцветными, некоторые однотонными, были среди них красивые и страшные, строгие и мрачные, белые и утонченные…

Иногда Человеку становилось одиноко, и он думал, что был бы рад дружить с кем-нибудь из этих проекций, и хотел бы стать таким же цветным и своеобразным как окружавшие его существа, но сейчас, идя среди пестрых призраков по освещенной яркими огнями улице, он думал, что ни друзья, ни вся эта вычурность не нужны ему, и лучше бы их и не было вовсе.

Если бы никто из посторонних никогда не приставал к Человеку, не навязывался, не общался с ним, не требовал чего-то, не косился на улице, не шептался за спиной и не ругал в лицо, он бы и не пытался наладить контакта с этим миром, не мучился бы от своей отчужденности, а спокойно жил в одиночестве, закрывшись собственными фантазиями от мира. Но люди этого не понимали, все они, такие талантливые, способные, разноцветные и разнообразные считали своим долгом сообщить Человеку, о том, что он всего лишь скучный, серый, бесталанный, мешающийся под ногами и совершенно ненужный, а они- таки чудесные, веселые и способные.

Но вот, прошло несколько лет, и людям надоело смеяться над Человеком. Он стал замечать, что кроме него по улицам стали ходить и другие серые люди. Все они походили друг на друга и были словно тусклые тени с пустыми глазами. «Наверное, такой же и я» — думал Человек, стоя в метро среди этих пустых невзрачных проекций. Тени перемешались среди цветных и мрачных душ, и на них просто больше не обращали, как и на Человека, внимания, но Человека это даже устраивало.

Однажды, идя по своему привычному маршруту по одной из улиц, Человек увидел удивительную проекцию. В обычном виде он никогда не обратил бы на нее внимания, но душа ее отличалась от других. Она была светлой, блистающей, ее большие глаза сияли теплом, а длинные пышные волосы, тоже белые, мягко переливались. Она не шла, а летела, легко взмахивая своими ножками. Человек замер, уставившись на нее. Она, почувствовав взгляд, обернулась и посмотрела на него. В миг, любопытство, проявившиеся на ее лице, сменилось волнением и даже страхом. Она обеспокоенно перевела взгляд за спину Человека, во что-то вгляделась, и поспешила пройти мимо. Человек еще долго стоял и смотрел ей вслед, но она, не оглядываясь, скрылась за поворотом. Прошло еще немного времени, и Человек продолжил жить, как и раньше. Он больше не встречал той девушки на этой улице.

Здесь не было ни городов, ни стран, ни денег, ни народов. Тут были проекции. И в зависимости от того, какой была проекция человека, тем он занимался в жизни. Некоторым, таким, как Человек, не повезло — у них не было определенного, подходящего под что-то таланта. И таких отправляли выполнять работу, поддерживающую жизнь определившихся проекций. Человек подметал, мыл, убирал и приводил в порядок город. Каждый день, по утрам, он с метлой и ящиком инструментов выходил на свою улицу. Люди не мешали ему, не ссорились с ним, мусор всегда легко выметался из всех щелей и трещин, фонари долго работали и Человек был счастлив. У него не было ни врагов, ни друзей, и все в его жизни шло своим чередом.

Иногда, по вечерам, Человек замирал по среди пустой улицы и слушал, как шумит листва и стучит его сердце, а где-то вдалеке гудят машины. И тогда острее всего ощущал Человек за спиной чье-то присутствие; присутствие таинственного защитника, преследующего его всю его жизнь, оберегающего его, дающего советы в виде странных намеков; не то живого, не то придуманного им самим…

Высокая тень, стоявшая позади Человека, прижалась своей лохматой головой к его спине и две темные изящные руки с длинными когтями осторожно обняли Человека за плечи. Черная и длинная, в развивающемся плаще, одинокая и всеми проклятая, она жила ради одного человека, принявшего ее. Сейчас он впервые увидел ее в таком обличьи, и испугавшись, поскорее переключился в реальный мир. Тень пропала, но ощущение ее присутствия — нет. Человек посмотрел на небо и печально улыбнулся. Порыв теплого ветра вырвал из его рук бумажную коробку и понес, подкидывая, вперед по улице.

В один из прозрачных, подобных предыдущим, дней, когда Человек в очередной раз вычищал свой переулок метелкой, кто-то подошел к нему. Прохожий был на вид самый обычный человек, и проекция его души была вовсе не оригинальной — смешана из цветных и темных пятен, собранных в образ, по форме напоминавший его реальное тело. Но постепенно, вдруг этот самый обычный встречный, стал самым необычным для Человека.

Прохожий о чем-то спрашивал Человека, о чем-то говорил, и Человек мог отвечать ему, не задумываясь о своих словах, зная, что прохожий поймет его и выслушает, а не упрекнет и не посмеётся над ним, как бывало обычно. Оказалось, прохожий ходил на свою новую работу по той улице, где убирался Человек и поэтому выходило так, что они теперь каждый день встречали друг друга. Этого нового знакомого Человека называли Посредник.

И он и вправду стал посредником для Человека и окружавшего его мира. Посредник смотрел на Человека, как на подобного себе, не отличившегося чем-либо, и относился к нему так, как ко всем, без каких-то предрассудков, которые к Человеку почему-то обычно применяли. И Человеку было весело и легко с Посредником. А когда Посредник общался с какими-то другими людьми, неожиданно и Человеку удавалось включаться в разговор — Посредник старался. Человеку очень хотелось узнать у Посредника, как выглядит его личная проекция, и видит ли Посредник позади Человека ту оберегающую его тень, которую он стал звать Защитником, но он стеснялся, и так и не спросил об этом.

В одно солнечное утро Посредник, радостно поприветствовав Человека, стал рассказывать ему о какой-то прекрасной девушке, с которой познакомился в парке и даже показал ее фотографию. С фотографий проекции читать не получалось, а Человеку вдруг стало ужасно любопытно узнать, как выглядит душа этой рыжеволосой, светло улыбающийся девушки. Он в тайне надеялся, что Посредник познакомит его с ней, хотя обычно вся жизнь Посредника, кроме их встреч по утрам, существовала для Человека в виде каких-то не ясных историй и не касалась его напрямую.

Через неделю, когда Человек, как обычно, подметал свою улицу, он увидел, что Посредник идет к нему не один. Вглядевшись, он увидел ту самую рыжеволосую девушку с фотографии, идущую рядом. Когда они подошли ближе, Человек перевел взгляд на их проекции. Руки его задрожали и он выронил метлу. Рядом с Посредником шла, легко ступая, та белоснежная сияющая девушка, которую он видел однажды на улице, и которая так впечатлила его в прошлом. Посредник весело поздоровался с Человеком и привычно стал что-то ему рассказывать, но Человек почти не слышал его — перед ним сияла проекция девушки. «…и тогда я узнал, что ее называют Звездочкой». — разобрал Человек слова Посредника.

Звездочка испуганно спряталась за своего друга и что-то прошептала ему на ухо. Тот удивленно поднял брови — «Ты чего, не стоит бояться Человека! Я давно и достаточно хорошо его знаю, он замечательный, добрый, ответственный и…»

Звездочка схватила Посредника за руку — «Но его проекция! Он… Он притворяется, он врет!» — запаниковала она.

Человек, вышедший из проекционного пространства в обычное, пораженно и не понимающе смотрел на них.

«Мало ли как кто выглядит, у всех есть недостатки, лично мне, он всегда делал только хорошее…» — возразил Посредник Звездочке. Она не доверчиво косилась на Человека туманным проекционным взглядом, сканируя.

«Ты же знаешь, что внешний вид как раз и зависит от характера и поступков! Как может быть иначе?» — пробормотала Звездочка на ухо Посреднику. Тот растерянно пожал плечами. Человек молча стоял и смотрел на них. Ему стало грустно.

«Как… Как она выглядит, моя проекция?» — тихо спросил он Посредника, подходя ближе. Звездочка вновь опасливо шагнула за спину друга, прячась от Человека.

Посредник развел руками и сказал — «Ну… Она похожа на тебя, только светло-серая, с темными руками, ногами и черной шеей, а вот ближе к центру почти совсем белая. В твоей голове кружатся разноцветные мысли, а иногда и вокруг нее… Тогда за твоей спиной вырастают два черных птичьих крыла… И ты несешь на них эти разноцветные мысли другим» — Посредник улыбнулся. — «А еще позади тебя все время маячит какая-то тень. Она привязана к твоей проекции, но она то прячется, то вырастает; то встает за твоей спиной, защищая; то хватает своими длинными руками твои цветные мысли…» Он замолчал. Звездочка все еще угрюмо глядела на Человека из-за спины Посредника.

Человек вздохнул и тихо сказал: «Что же, я всегда хотел узнать об этом…»

Посредник пожал плечами и хотел еще что-то рассказать Человеку, но Звездочка схватила Посредника за руку и потащила дальше по улице, проворчав, что они спешат. Человек с улыбкой посмотрел им вслед. Он подумал, что это замечательно, что у него есть такой хороший друг, а у того есть такая хорошая девушка, пусть даже он, Человек, пока что раздражает ее, но это ведь не делает ее хуже.

К тому же, Человек наконец узнал, как он выглядит… И оказалось, намного лучше, чем все варианты, какие он себе представлял до этого. И у него есть его тень, Защитник, который всегда будет с ним, и всегда сделает так, что с ним все будет в порядке.

«Эй… Защитник?» — позвал Человек, перейдя в проекционный мир. Что-то зашуршало за его спиной и он почувствовал, что кто-то дотронулся до его плеч, но, как и раньше, ничего не увидел. — «Почему Звездочка так боится тебя… Быть может потому, что ты приносишь добро только мне?»

Защитник ничего не ответил, лишь снова зашуршал. Человек вздохнул и подняв метлу, продолжил подметать улицу.

Звездочка и Посредник поднялись по ступеням, ведущим в парк. Осенняя листва, медленно кружась, падала на вымощенную цветными камнями дорогу. Они шли молча.

«Почему ты так просто относишься к нему? Разве тебя не беспокоит та тень за его спиной?» — наконец тихо осведомилась Звездочка.

«Я уже сказал.» — ответил Посредник — «У всех есть какие-либо однозначные символы в их проекциях, у него же их нет; Но именно это и делает Человека человеком — он не отличается чем-то одним, не обдает одним определяющим с рождения всю его жизнь талантом; в нем нет той яркости, света и добра, как в тебе, которые ты несешь всем, даря спасение и исцеление; нет перемешанных знаний, как во мне, благодаря которым я могу помогать окружающим… У него есть и хорошие, светлые качества, и недостатки…

Но он живет в ладу с ними со всеми, он любит их, и любит все хорошее и плохое, что есть в нем самом и каждом из нас. У него бывают и радости, и не приятности, но он может заниматься разными делами и попробовать себя в разном, если захочет, ведь у него нет определённого таланта.

Его разум лишен предрассудков, он, не смотря ни на что, старается помогать другим и бороться за жизнь; для него открыто множество путей и он сам волен решать свою судьбу. Он Человек. Настоящий человек, а мы лишь отображение наших проекций…» — задумчиво закончил он.

Звездочка виновато улыбнулась.

Человек сел на скамейку, прислонив рядом свою метлу. Солнечные лучи, выглянувшие из-за туч, заплясали на его руках, лице и ботинках, приятно согревая тело и душу. Он закрыл глаза и, наклонив голову, ушел в проекционный мир.

Что-то теплое коснулось его плеч; позади Человека, обняв его своими тонкими светлыми руками и укутав длинным плащом, стоял белоснежный Ангел. Человек коснулся своей рукой его руки; теперь он мог видеть его.

С головы и одежды Ангела капали, растворяясь во тьме, черные склизкие капли; он плакал, и слезы его, падая на проекцию Человека, стирали с нее налипшие серые пятна.

19.12.14


End file.
